1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic photographic copying machine provided with a sorter for sorting copying papers discharged from a fixing apparatus, the sorter being arranged subsequent to a passage for discharging copying papers from the fixing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The images transferred onto sheets of copying paper are fixed by heating under pressure between a pair of rollers in a fixing apparatus of an electrostatic photographic copying machine, and then the copying paper sheets are discharged by means of another pair of rollers. The copying papers discharged from the fixing apparatus are in turn fed into sorting trays by means of a pair of conveying rollers, However, the copying papers are apt to be stopped or jammed in the paris of rollers installed in the fixing apparatus and the sorter.